propuesta indecente
by thisdream
Summary: one-shot de la canción propuesta indecente de romeo santos. que hara bella cuando en una fiesta encuentre a un joven de ojos verdes profundos y le diga que viene de parte de Charlie para salvarla de Jacob Black y tenga que camino elegir si el de Jacob el narcotraficante o el de Edward el Agente que la invita a pecar con solo una mirada.


**Hola chicas! Buenos pues les vengo con este one- shot de la canción propuesta indecente de romeo santos la verdad es que es mi primera historia es rated M por vocabulario y contenido explicito espero que les guste.**

**-thisdream-**

**Propuesta Indecente**

Y aquí me encontraba yo alistándome antes de Jacob mandara a sus hombres a revisar si ya estaba lista o a ver si no me había escapado de nuevo y es que ya lo había echo en varias ocasiones y quien hiba a decir que Jacob el niño que conocía desde niña se hiba a convertir en esto en un narcotraficante y maltratador que me tiene atada de pies y manos y no me deja ni ir a visitar a mi padre solo yo me meto en estos problemas y ahora no podría salir sin que tenga que llevar en un ataúd y si ya no quiero tentar a mi suerte.

_Toc toc toc _

-Pase esta abierto

-Señorita el señor Black la esta esperando me mando a informarle que ya llegan tarde la escoltare a la salida acompáñeme porfavor.

-Claro Sam ahorita salgo solo me pongo los zapatos.

Al salir del cuarto tuvimos que crusar el exteso corredor que da para bajar las gradas y llegar al loby de la masión. Al salir de la masión tal y como había dicho Sam ahí estaba Jacob esparandome con un sequito de guardaespaldas.

-Amor me alegro que nos hayas honrado con tu presencia pero te ruego que nos demos prisa ya vamos atrasados y sabes que no me gusta dar una imagen mala sabes que eso no conviene en la empresa.

-Como quieras Jacob, en donde esta el carro

-Como que el carro que no te queda claro que entre mas ostentoso llegue uno es mejor tenemos lista la limosina vamos.

Mientras Jacob me llevaba a donde se encontraba la limosina me puse a divagar en mis pensamientos en como me entere en que Jacob cubria sus trabajos negros y es que su padre le había dejado de herencia una agencia de Publicidad llamada "_Black and White Publicity" _y el con eso hizo aparte una empresa de construcción siguiendo en lo que había estudiado utilizando el mismo nombre que la empresa de publicidad solo que esta tenia una diferencia que era el cambio de la ultima palabra "_Black and White construction" _al llegar a la fiesta me di cuenta que no era una de las fiesta del segundo trabajo de Jake esta era de las normales por asi decirlas y es cierto las fiesta de los narcotraficantes, sicarios o como quieran llamarles mas que todo parece un putero para ricos se encuentra cualquier tipo de chica haciendo todo lo que le piden y mas cuando todos esta en la quinta mierda de drogados y esa es la vida que me eh cargado desde que me hice novia de Jacob a los 17. Entramos y fuimos recibidos por los flashes de los típicos fotógrafos de revistas de chismes posamos unos minutos y luego fuimos recibidos por un precioso lobby todo adornado de blanco, dorado y negro todo estaba bien distribuido con las mesas bien ubicadas teniendo cada persona su privacidad los camareros repartiendo bebidas por todos lados música suave clásica relajante para cualquier persona y un pódium para que cuando el realizador de la fiesta quisiera hablar tomara palabra sin dificultad tomamos una mesa mientras los camareros llegaban Jacob se dedico a estar de mimoso y es que me molestara no es que yo a Jake ya no lo veo como antes es mas un amor fraternal que un amor de parejas es un cariño de hermana a hermano pero el no lo quiere entender su obsecion por el control lo tiene dominado que me domina a mi también y realmente no es muy bonito que digamos.

Al cabo de unas horas ya habíamos cenado y tomado una que otra copa de champagne ahorita me encontraba a la par de Jacob con una cara estirada de aburrimiento y es que estar escuchando de los próximos movimientos de Jake en su sucio trabajo no era nada interesante asi que me puse a ver a las personas que se encontraban en la sala todas estiradas hablando de cuantos millones tenían en su bolsa y las ultimas compras que realizaron en parís y todos los países que visitaron en su ultimo crucero alrededor del mundo asi me estuve un buen rato hasta que me dio la sensación de que alguien me estaba observando empece a ver en alrededor de la sala hasta que me tope con unos profundos ojos verdes hermosos me miraba con aquella atención infinita al principio le devolví la mirada hasta que me di cuenta después de un tiempo no quitaba la mirada me revolví en mi asiento algo nerviosa me levante para ir al sanitario pero antes de llegar abrir la puerta una fuerte mano me detuvo al voltear me encontré con el dueño de esos ojos verdes.

-Disculpe señorita mi imprudencia pero le digo que en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí no la eh podido dejar de ver y no quiero perder la oportunidad de pedirle un baile.

-Lo siento pero no puedo vengo con mi novio y dudo que le caiga bien verme bailando que no conozco ni el conoce asi que si me permite necesito ir al sanitario.

-Con todo el perdón pero me eh tomado el atrevimiento de ver y verificar que usted no esta del todo agusto con su novio su cara de aburrimiento me lo confirmaba si el problema es el que nos vea no se angustie yo me encargare asi que puede ir al sanitario tranquila que yo las estare esperando tranquila, pero antes de todo quisiera ver si la puedo tutear asi como usted me puede llamar Edward.

-Bella Swan mucho gusto y ya que insistes esta bien tanto lo del baile como a tutearme y por favor si no te importa me retiro un momento.

Me di la vuelta antes de que me hablara de nuevo y entre al sanitario al entrar fui directo a mojarme la cara y es que en que estaba pensando Jacob cuando vea esto lo va matar sin contemplación eh sido una idiota pero quien puede negarle algo con esa cara y esa voz en engatusa al mas santo termine de arreglarme y Sali y como dijo el ahí estaba esperándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Veo que no te tardaste acompañame vamos a cumplir ese baile

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo a la pista de reojo vi que Jake estaba rodeado de mujeres y que el estaba demasiado interesado para poner atención a lo que yo estaba viendo o cuanto me estaba tardando en esta ida al sanitario, de repente la música clásica y tranquila que estaba sonando cambio a una muy movida al voltear vi a un hombre alto, enorme con una sonrisa tan grande que pensé que se le saldría de la cara se le marcaban unos pequeños hoyuelos alrededor de su mejillas y tenia el pelo corto y oscuro espeso a tocar la guitarra de una forma rápida y magnifica al tiempo que Edward me tomaba de la cintura y me pegaba mas a su cuerpo puso su cabeza a la altura de mi oído y empezó a cantar.

_Que bien te ves,  
te adelanto, no me importa quién sea él.  
Dígame usted,  
si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez.  
Una aventura es más divertida  
si huele a peligro._

Di un pequeño respingo al sentir su aliento en mi oído, tenia una voz ronca hermosa pero lo que mas me llamo la atención la letra de la canción.

-Aunque no lo creas Bella se quien eres y se quien es tu acompañante no te asustes porfavor déjame explicarte como son las cosas.

Quise alejarme de el para ver que era lo que me quería decir, porque nadie viene y te dice asi por asi "_Hey tu te conozco pero tu lo sabes pero no te asustes" _pero antes siquiera de dar el mas minimo movimiento el ya había empezado hablar.

-Mira antes que todo deberas no quiero que piense que te eh estado espiando bueno si pero no mira nosotros somos agentes tu padre a estado preocupado de que no le llamaras ni le visitaras y que cuando llamara a Jacob el solo respondiera diciendo que nos estabas asi que nos mando a vigilarte.

-Que Charlie hizo que Edward sabes en el peligro en el que te estas metiendo Jacob y sus hombres son peligrosos van a morir si se enteran quienes son y que hacen aquí.

-Tranquila que todo esta planificado y realmente por salvarte no todo vale su precio además dime tu nunca has hecho al peligroso, travieso

Solo asentí porque realmente no me salían las palabras.

-Y me vas a decir que no te gusto la adrenalina que corre por tu piel la rara diversión que flota y te envuelve, el peligro es divertido cariño y por eso es que estoy aquí además a tu padre se le olvido decirme que eras hermosa y que me eclipsarías con tan sola una mirada.

Pero antes de que yo hablara el ya me había pegado de nuevo a su cuerpo y siguió cantando.

_Y si te invito a una copa  
y me acerco a tu boca.  
Si te robo un besito,  
al ver que no vas conmigo._

Al voltear no se como pero todo estuvo al pie de la letra, la copa estaba en la mano de Edward me la ofrecio para que tomara el poco liquido que tenia en ella pero yo seguía igual de confundida y desconfiada que no la tome, Edward al ver mi reacción tomo la copa y dio un trago y me la volvió a ofrecer esta vez si la tome y también le dio un pequeño trago y se la devolví el al ver mi resistencia rio, una suave risa que me llego a los oídos y que hizo que me estremeciera, me tomo de sorpresa mi reacción al ver que la compañía de Edward ya no me era tan desagradable poco a poco el se fue acercando pero yo en ningún momento me aleje es mas en mi extraño interior lo estaba deseando quería sentir sus labios anhelaba su beso y se cumplio junto su labios con los mios pero no fue lo que esperaba realmente solo fue un pequeño roce.

-_Bella_ vámonos salgamos de aquí huyamos volvamos con tu padre acompañame no me dejes solo.

_¿Qué dirías si esta noche  
te seduzco en mi coche?  
Que se empañen los vidrios  
si la regla es que goces._

Realmente no sabia que hacer mi mente decía que si mi cuerpo decía que no era un GRAN CONFUSION y mas la ultima estrofa que había sonado de la canción lleno de un calor mi cuerpo que estuve a punto de salir corriendo con el sin mirar el daño que podría ocasionar si lo hacia, la canción siguió sonando pero esta vez ya no era Edward el que estaba cantando era un joven alto pelo rubio ojos azules igual de profundos que los de Edward.

_Si te falto el respeto  
y luego culpo al alcohol.  
Si levanto tu falda,  
¿Me darías el derecho  
a medir tu sensatez?_

Edward se separo de mi un poco y me vio fijamente, deduje que era para ver en que estaba pensando pero ni yo se lo que estaba pensando de reojo vi alrededor nadie estaba viendo nadie estaba al pendiente de lo que hacia o no subi mi mirada para ver a Jacob y no sorprendio que estuviera riéndose y gozándola con todas esas mujeres encima de el, regrese mi vista a Edward y vi que tenia desilusión en sus ojos.

_Poner en juego tu cuerpo,  
si te parece prudente,  
esta propuesta indecente.  
A ver a ver,  
permítete apreciar tu desnudez.  
A la vez,  
este Martini calmará tu timidez._

Y esa jodida canción que seguía sonando pero que estaba calando hondo en mi es que todo tenia que ser una considencia realmente Edward quiere su "propuesta indecente" eso es lo que el quiere que escuche de esa canción agg! No se que hacer volteo y veo a un mesero que esta repartiendo bebidas agarro la primera y me la tomo de un trago… Martini deberas volteo a ver a Edward y veo que tiene de nuevo esa sonrisa y me doy cuenta que deberas todo lo tiene fríamente calculado y que su propuesta no me esta sonando tan mal.

_Una aventura es más divertida  
si huele a peligro._

Y ahí esta la respuesta de mi gran delirio a la mierda todo yo me voy con Edward, lo veo y le sonrio, el sabe ya mi respuesta asi que toma mi mano y la jala alejándome de toda esa gente al mismo tiempo que volteo y miro a Jacob en ese momento el se da cuenta y siento que todo se va a la mismísima fregada y es que yo no puedo tener suerte agarro mas fuerte la mano de Edward voltea y se da cuenta y seguimos corriendo mas rápido que antes agarro una botella que estaba en una de las mesas ni me fijo realmente en que es llegamos al parqueo y ya esta listo su carro un _volvo _ plateado hermoso.

_Y si te invito a una copa  
y me acerco a tu boca.  
Si te robo un besito,  
al ver que no vas conmigo._

Antes de que Edward arrancara el carro agarro mi nuca y estampa sus labios, me rendi ante su beso sus labios se mueven con maestria con los mios pero el tiempo se acaba asi que rompemos el beso y el sale rumbo hacia la carretera, llegamos a terreno que no conozco esta oscuro solo es alumbrado por un pequeño foco que cuelga de poste volteo a ver a Edward y no me contengo y esta vez soy yo la que estampo mis labios en su boca.

_¿Qué dirías si esta noche  
te seduzco en mi coche?  
Que se empañen los vidrios  
si la regla es que goces._

Nuestros labios se mueven con insistencia pero no aguanta mas y me coloca a horcajadas en sus piernas.

-Edward.

Mi voz sale ronca y el aire se me esta acabando me separo y lo veo se ve hermoso sus labios hinchados por los besos, sus ojos oscurecidos por su excitación y esa sonrisa que me quita el aliento no aguanto mas y ataco su cuello, su olor es exquisito lo muerdo el suelta un pequeño gemido que hace que mis bragas se mojen o se empapen mas no puedo mas y me empiezo a balancear contra su erección esa friccion se siente deliciosa mientras yo me ocupo de moverme y besar su cuello el posa su mano en mi espalda buscando el cierre de mi vestido lo baja y empieza a acariciar mi espalda poco a poco posa su mano en mi muslo y sube mi falda mi sexo ruega por su atencion pero el se hace el loco y llega hasta mi abdomen.

_Si te falto el respeto  
y luego culpo al alcohol.  
Si levanto tu falda,  
¿Me darías el derecho  
a medir tu sensatez?_

Poco a poco saca mi vestido yo ya le eh quitado su camisa su torso es fuerte es perfecto empiezo a bajar mis manos hacia la hebilla de su cinturón con dificultad lo saco mientras el me ayuda a bajar sus pantalones yo me encargo de besar su pecho encuentro sus pezones y me entretengo con ellos un rato mientras Edward no deja de gemir siento su desnudez en la tela de mis bragas y mi desdesperacion llega a limites insospechados.

-Bella deja de jugar.

-No seas impaciente que todo llega a su momento.

Le dije mientras el se encargaba de mis pechos bajo mis bragas y metio un dedo en mis pliegues.

-Edward! No pares.

-No lo pienso hacer

Empezo a jugar con mi clítoris mientras yo me retorcia ya no aguantaba mas.

-Edward!

-Dime que quieres, que quieres que haga, dimelo

-Te quiero dentro

Metio un dedo dentro de mi y empezó a bombear con demasiada lentitud.

-Asi, eso es lo que quiere Bella, quiero oírte dime

-Edward! Mas rápido, mas fuerte agg mas de ti

Creo que entendio porque saco su dedo y me penetro, empece a moverme con lentitud disfrutando el momento.

-No que querias fuerte y rápido.

Puso sus manos en mi cadera y me empezó a guiar el _volvo_ se lleno de nuestros gemidos y es que nos era imposible callarnos con el placer que nos estábamos dando empezó un pequeño hormigueo en mi vientre y eso hizo que aumentara mis movimientos el hormigueo fue creciendo y yo ya no aguantaba.

-Edward! Ya casi ah! Correte conmigo

-Bella vamos cariño

Y llegamos juntos al climax fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida intenso, delicioso, único.

-Edward!

-Bella!

Nos quedamos un rato en la misma posición mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban al tiempo nos empezamos a vestir Edward prendio el carro y salimos de nuevo a la carretera casi al amanecer llegamos a una pequeña cabaña.

-Que hacemos aquí

-Este será tu hogar temporal, nos quedaremos un tiempo aquí mientras los demás arreglan las cosas vamos entremos

Al entrar me di cuenta que todo esta nítido, la chimenea estaba prendida Edward agarro mi mano y me llevo a unos de los sofás.

-Edward que va a pasar ahora

-De que hablas

-Si después de lo que paso en el _volvo_ que va pasar entre tu y yo

-Tranquila amor que yo me encargare de que esta propuesta indecente nunca llegue a su fin.

Dijo mientras me hiba recostando en el sillón.

_Poner en juego tu cuerpo,  
si te parece prudente,  
esta propuesta indecente._


End file.
